Total Drama Pericoloso Episode One
''Sorry this episode is so short. The next episode will be much longer. "It's time for the newest season of everyone's favorite reality tv show, Total Drama! I'm your fabulous host, Chris McLean. This season, we are bringing back ten characters, that you voted to bring back. We are also adding two newbies to the mix, to make it more interesting!" Chris began to introduce the show. He walked to the edge of the dock, where his intern, Dakota, who had become human again, was waiting for him. "This coconut drink better be cool, loser," Chris told her. "I am not a loser!" Dakota said, only for Chris to shove her into the water. At that point, a shark tried to make out with her. "Get off me, you unflossed creature!" she yelled. "Well now that she's out of my way, time to start meeting this season's cast!" Chris took a sip from his coconut drink and threw it on the ground, only for it to bounce, and hit Dakota, who was on her way back up, and she fell back into the water. "It's time for us to get to find out this season's contestants!" A pearly white boat arrived at the dock containing the twelve contestants that would be competing that season. "Looks like our victims...err...losers have arrived!" Chris said. The screen flashed around the boat to show Lindsay and Tyler making out, Brandon cheering, Courtney glaring, and yada yada. "Let's meet our contestants one by one. First up, Lindsay!" Chris said. She continued to make out with Tyler, so Chris took out a microphone. "LINDSAY!" She and Tyler promptly fell into the water and became soaking wet. "That was not cool dude," Tyler complained. "Our third and fourth contestants, Ella and Dawn!" introduced Chris. Ella was busy humming to herself and talking to birds. "Well, aren't you a cute one," She said and tapped it on it's beak. The bird promptly threw up on her. "Ewwwwwww!" She screamed. "Don't worry, that means it likes you," Dawn creepily replied. "Uh, yeah. But now I gotta reglitter myself." Ella complained. "Our fifth contestant is Topher," Chris continued. A boy with brownish hair and an arrogant smirk on his face ran off the boat to hug Chris. "Omigosh! Hi Chris! You are like, my idol!" Topher said quickly, as if he was on a sugar high. He hung on to Chris on the legs, like a little three year old girl hugs her dad's leg when she wants candy. Chris wiped Topher off of his leg. "Our next contestants are Lightning and Noah!" Chris continued to introduce the characters. "Lightning's here to sha-win!" Lightning declared. "Could you do me a favor and sha-SHUT UP?" Noah furiously demanded. "Sha-no! Lightning's sha-gotta prepare for the sha-talk in first person contest!" Lightning replied. "Let's meet the next contestants, Courtney and Brick!" Chris continued. "Reporting for duty, sir!" Brick said. "You make me sick," Courtney stared at him. "You make me sick...er," He tried to shoot a zinger at her. "Well, you make me sick-est!" She declared. "Well you guys are wasting time," Chris said. "Our final Total Drama veteran for the season, everyone, this is Sky!" The brunette, still angry at last season's events walked off the boat. "This season is gonna be my season," Sky angrily glared at Topher. "I'm not so sure about that," Topher smirked. She approached him and kicked him in the groin. "So our ten Total Drama veterans that will be competing this season are Lightning, Topher, Sky, Courtney, Tyler, Lindsay, Dawn, Brick, Ella, and Noah. This year, we are adding two newbies to the mix!" Chris declared. "First up, he's a nerd with a heart set out for any girl. He's so desperate, he'll even take Courtney!" Chris described. "Hey!" Courtney shouted. "It's....Brandon!" A rather tall boy wearing a formal white shirt and a red tie approached the contestants. "This is radical. I hope I have fun, and make some new friends," Brandon said. He winked at Sky, only for her to make a motion as if she was going to barf. "Our next new contestant is an eccentric girl with a need for pink things...as well as black, and dark scar things...it's Lynne!" Chris announced. A girl with cherry pink hair and a black dress began to run out of the boat with a bear chasing after her. "HOW DID THAT GET IN THERE?" She screamed as she ran into the forest while being chased. "I put it there special for her," Chris said and chuckled. "Anyway, she'll be back any moment now." She came running out of the forest with torn clothe, "I'm ok!". She collapsed. "Well that was exciting! Now that we've met our contestants, tune in next time to see the first challenge and elimination, on Total...Drama...Pericoloso!"